freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 024
Conclusion is the twenty-fourth chapter of the Freezing series, and the final chapter of Volume 4 as well as the final chapter of the 3rd Year Retaliation Arc. Synopsis Elizabeth informs her team that they would stop their attack on Satellizer. Meanwhile, Satellizer and Kazuya go on their first date, and their relationship deepens. Summary Elizabeth Mably, gives the 3rd years Creo Brand, Arnett McMillan, and Attia Simmons that they are not allowed to go against Satellizer L. Bridget anymore, saying Satellizer's will and power transcends their tradition. Ingrid then interrupts asking if Elizabeth was sure about what she just said. Elizabeth says yes saying she has based her decision on power. Ingrid then decides, to accept Elizabeth's decision saying they needed to depend on her. Elizabeth then tells them that this fight was not over yet and that their onslaught would continue at a given point. Kazuya Aoi thinks about what Satellizer had said to him in the hospital, but is interrupted by the TV, which had a commercial about a carnival that had been in work for over a year in a half, opening tomorrow. Kazuya decides to invite Satellizer to the park, as she had been thinking about the same conversation in her room before Kazuya interrupted. Kazuya takes Satellizer to the carnival, and decided to take part in an eating contest with Satellizer, since the prize was a golden wiener dog which Satellizer had thought was cute. Kazuya also thinks it would be a good idea to have this event, since it would help them get closer to each other. Kazuya and Satellizer then find Arthur and Ganessa on a date, at the same park, as Ganessa decides to enter the same contest, taking a liking toward the wiener dog prize as well. The announcer explains how the contest works, eating 5 large courses of food and who ever is left standing wins, and the contest begins. The first course was Ramen, next was Takoyaki with three teams gave up, then meat buns and three more teams gave up, until only Kazuya, Satellizer, Ganessa, and Arthur were left. Kazuya had nearly became full, and decides to take it slow now. Ganessa implores the same strategy as well and makes Arthur, who was clearly at his limit, keep stuffing more food in his mouth. The final course is hamburgers giving a filled up Satellizer renewed energy to finish the food, and using the legendary burger stacking technique to finish with ease, leaving Satellizer and Kazuya the victors. Kazuya and Satellizer outing comes to an end. Kazuya tries to confirm with Satellizer that he would always be her partner, and Satellizer agrees, and tells Kazuya to take care of himself so they can be partners for a long time. The chapter ends with Arthur Crypton carrying Ganessa, and Ganessa Roland complaining of Satellizer victory, stating that burger stacking was an unorthodox technique. Event Notes *Elizabeth decides to stop pursuing her attack on Satellizer. *Satellizer and Kazuya go on their first outing. *Ganessa and Arthur are seen on a date. *Ganessa and Satellizer face each other in an eating contest, which Satellizer wins. *Satellizer and Kazuya's relationship becomes stronger. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters